La chaîne du bassiste
by Kim Shizumi
Summary: L'histoire des 10 volume de Nana en suivant la vie de Nobu


Titre: La chaîne du bassiste  
Auteur: une one-shoteuse pro zarbe  
Source: Nana  
Genre: Ben pas yaoi, pas POV enfin je crois.  
Disclamer: Ils ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte juste. Attention, possibilité de spoiler ! Je vais du n°3 à 12 dans cette fic  
Commentaire: en ce moment, je suis en plein trip avec PoT et le traumatisme de l'orange. Eiji ! Pourquoi tu n'existe pas ! Gomen naisai, je me laisse allez.

**La chaîne du bassiste **

La première fois qu'ils se sont rencontré, c'était chez Nana, à l'appartement 707. Hachi, grâce à ses flyer laissés un peu partout, avait trouvé un bassiste nommé Okazaki Shin-ichi. Nobu et lui avait deux ans de différence, du moins d'après le CV du jeune homme que Nana avait brûlé. Cette dernière était méfiante, tant sur le talent que sur l'âge du prétendu majeur. Shin réussit quand même à trouvé un studio libre pour un essai et se fit engager dans Blast après sa prestation. Le fait de jouer Seven des Sex Pistol à la façon de Ren avait donné des frissons à Shin, mais rappelé beaucoup de souvenir aux deux autres membres.

Après que Nana l'ai travaillé, Shin avoua n'avoir que quinze ans, soit trois ans de moins que sur le Curriculum Vitae. De plus, il habitait chez Nobuo, n'ayant pas d'appartement (fraichement débarqué ). Peu de temps après, Yasu arriva à Tokyo et redevint le batteur des Black Stones. Pour fêter ca, un sukiyaki fut organisé chez les deux Nana. Puis vint le premier concert des Blast, qui rencontrèrent un vif succès. De nouveau, ils se retrouvèrent au 707 avec en plus Misato, Jun et Kyosuke.

-Allez, Nobu. Debout. On rentre  
-Mh…gnon…J'ai envie de d'gerber…  
-Nobu tient vraiment très mal l'alcool.  
-C'est toi qui tiens trop bien. Eh ! T'as quel âge, au fait ! Arrête de boire !  
-Pourquoi j'arrive pas à être soule, moi …C'est pas drôle…

Après quelques paroles, il fut décidé que Misato resterait dormir chez les Nana et Nobu rentrerait chez lui.

-Nobu ! Puisque c'est comme ça, rentre chez toi ! Si tu reste là, Misato est en danger !  
-Bon bah ce soir, je dors chez vous, Nobu.  
-C'est pas juste !

Shin et Yasu ramenèrent Nobu chez lui. Il faillit vomir au moins une dizaine de fois sur le chemin et se précipita dans sa salle de bain une fois chez lui (le pauvre, je compatis). Après s'être dit au revoir, Shin referma la porte sur Yasu qui partait. Le jeune homme alla voir si Nobu allait mieux.

-Nobu ?  
-Veux gerber.

L'adolescent fila chercher un verre d'eau quoi qu'une douche froide, de préférence, lui serai plus bénéfique pour le dessouler. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle de bain, il trouva le guitariste, la tête sous le robinet du lavabo d'où l'eau coulait à flot.

-Euh, Nobu ?

-Eh ! Réveillez vous !  
-Hum ? Oups, vais vomir !

La nuit fut une longue série d'aller et venu entre le lit et la salle de bain pour Nobu. Le lendemain matin, une belle gueule de bois salua le blondin.

-Nobu, faut vous lever.  
-Veux dormir.  
-Il faut que ailliez travailler sinon vous ne pourrez pas payer le loyer.

Nobu ouvrit un œil, puis deux et vit le visage de Shin penché sur le sien. Voyant que son logeur était réveillé, l'ado sourit et alla dans la salle de bain.

-K'so, ça craint.

Il se leva et se changea pour aller au boulot. Ça lui changerai les idées. Shin, lui attendait le coup de fil d'une femme (chacun son boulot). Il restait de moins en moins souvent chez Nobu, vivant chez différentes femmes, mais il se servait toujours dans la garde robe du guitariste. Cela avait commencé avant le premier concert des Blast. Le nombres des piercing du jeune hommes avait aussi augmenté et même sa lèvre inférieur en avait un.

Même s'ils se voyaient encore aux répétitions, Nobu ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce sourire, ces attentions…Hachi. Elle aussi l'obnubilait. Il était perdu et Shin l'avait compris car le soir de leur deuxième concert, il envoya Nobu et Hachi acheter de l'alcool ensemble. Malgré la récente séparation de la jeune femme avec Takumi, Nobu et elle se mirent ensemble. Il prenait soin d'elle même si c'est lui qui se faisait le plus câliner. Elle avait tout son amour, mais au moment le plus décisif, Hachi se contenta de pleurer en s'excusant. Nobuo en devint très déprimé et jouait de la guitare du soir au matin. Il se levait juste pour aller bosser et aux répétitions.

Un matin, Nobu se leva de son lit jonché de partitions. Il posa son pied sur quelque chose de mou.

-Aaaieuuu !  
-Ah ! Pardon, tu étais là…

Le blondinet alla dans la salle de bain.

-Fhou. Sept heures…on vient de se coucher. Il a du courage d'aller travailler.…

_Cui Cui…_

-J'espère que je ne vais pas avoir de travail aujourd'hui, d'autant que les femmes au foyer appellent dès midi.

_Tac…bip_

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à regarder des vidéos de toi dès le matin ? demanda Nobu, une bouteille à la main.  
-Non, on passe à la télé…la classe.  
-Ouais, c'est ça.  
-Sur la sept ?  
-Réveille-toi. Elle n'existe pas, cette chaîne.

En fait c'était Morning Seven qui dévoilait la relation secrète de Ren et Nana.

-Nobu…Elle est trop bizarre cette émission. On dirait qu'ils utilisent un scandale impliquant Ren pour nous faire de la pub…

(surnom) toqua à la porte et leur expliqua en bref la situation. Une voiture mise à disposition par Gaia les emmena dans un hôtel. Shin avait appelé Misato qui avait aussitôt rappliqué. Nana râlait sur la qualité de l'hôtel. Yasu arriva et donna un cadeau pour le groupe de la part de .

-Il est comment déjà ? demanda la chanteuse.  
-Il ressemble à un renard, c'est bien ca ? répondit Shin.  
-Ha ha ha.  
-Un renard…, réfléchissait Nana. Ça suffit, Gaia ! C'est trop louche, tout ca ! Ils font un concours de tranformation !  
-Nana ! Des sushi de super bonne qualité ! De l'oursin ! Des œufs de saumon ! Du thon gras !  
-C'est un mec bien, ce Nishimoto, un point pour le renard.  
-…

Nobu, lui restait dans sa chambre, dégouté de ses débuts professionnels. Une petite discussion avec Yasu lui remis les idées en place et Nana le motiva pour se battre. Le lendemain, Blast avait une réunion avec et (Adore ces surnoms ).

-Hi hi hi hi  
-Nana…  
-Pfh

Après cela, le groupe se retrouva au fin fond d'une montagne, au Nord du Japon, dans un camp d'entrainement intensif. Dès le matin, ils couraient, faisaient le ménage…Tous en survêtement (même Yasu ). Ils faisaient aussi la cuisine.

-C'est trop salé !  
-QUOI ?

Comme d'habitude, la cuisine de Nana était hyper-salé. Shin se plaignait que Misato aurait pu faire les repas et ils en virent au fait qu'ils aurait aimé qu'elle soit leur manager. Gipei se plaignit alors chez Yasu.

-Yasu ! Je ne vous convient pas ?  
-Pas du tout, répondirent en cœur Nana, Nobu et Shin.

arriva et dit ne pas vouloir manger, quand Nana cuisine, il mange avec le staff. Il ne vient que pour la pêche. Yasu pêche même des nouveau poissons (sachet plastiques lol). Bref c'est la bonne humeur. Puis ils déménagèrent dans un bâtiment appelé "Internat". Celui-ci était à Tokyo, juste à côté d'un love hôtel. Blast fit la connaissance d'une actrice de film x et d'une autre actrice sans succès. Nana chopa une étrange maladie qui est de l'hyperventilation.

C'est là que Shin cassa sa chaîne. Il était un peu triste car c'était tout son style et en plus il n'en n'avait pas d'assez longue. Les interview, concert s'enchainait, ne leur laissant pas un instant de répits.

Ainsi passèrent les jours et Blast devint très vite un groupe célèbre. Nana et Ren se sont mariés comme Hachi et Takumi. L'enfant d'Hachi était bien une fille et elle fut prénommée Sachiko. Reira et Shin avait cessé toutes relation et ne se voyait même plus. Beaucoup de chose en très peu de temps. Mais le 14 février arriva.

-Shin ?  
-Oui.  
-Je t'ai ramené quelque chose.  
-Quoi ?  
-Regarde.

Nobu avait tendu un paquet à Shin, qui l'ouvrit tout de suite. Il en sortit une jolie chaîne pour relier ses deux piercing.

-Mirci Nobu !  
-T'es mignon. On dirai un môme.  
-Beuh ! En tout cas ca me fait très plaisir. Je t'offre quelque chose pour la White Day ?  
-Hein, quoi ? Tu délire ou quoi ?  
-Tu es trop naïf Nobu, mais c'est qu'on aime chez toi.  
-Va dormir !  
-Mais je suis tout seul au 3ème, j'ai peur  
-Pfffff, c'est bon, tu peux dormir ici  
-Youpiiiiiiiiiii

N'ayant qu'un seul lit, ils dormirent ensemble. Shin le premier. Nobu le prit alors dans ses bras, sachant qu'il n'en n'aurait sûrement plus jamais l'occasion. Shin se blottit contre lui et Nobu s'endormit à son tour. Cette nuit, il dormit bien pour la première fois depuis très longtemps.

**Fin**

Ouf, j'avais un de ses manque d'imagination à un moment ! Bah, c'est tout meugnon Shin, je l'aime trop ! Je voulais pas faire un yaoi, parce que Shin a trop d'expérience pour Nobu Je débloque complètement je sais. Pourtant je ne bois rien, juré. Ch'uis une BSA (bourrée sans alcool) Bref vive euh… tout et n'importe quoi !


End file.
